


恋如雨止

by Geeblood



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 学园祭上，大家争相制作送给倾慕的人的「恋爱巧克力」。被迫和大地一起做巧克力的我，正等待着模具里的巧克力糊定型。这时，天空中突然落下了雨……和大家一起组装遮雨棚的过程中，做好的巧克力不翼而飞？！「巧克力小偷」到底是谁？





	恋如雨止

**Author's Note:**

> cp为和希/和主，原著向短篇，时间为动画版结尾之后  
2018情人节的甜味巧克力。文章标题来源于2018冬季新番《恋如雨止》，是一个与雨有关的可爱的恋爱故事

又到了一年一度的学园祭。我不排斥看着同学们在操场和教室走廊间来来往往忙碌的样子，虽然我更多的时候只是安静地看着人群，觉得我和他们稍微保持一点距离最好。 

「响希君！」 

或者像这样，不经意间被卷入到欢乐的人潮里去。 

「真高兴能在这里看到你呢。要尝尝学生会做的巧克力吗？」说着，看上去非常雀跃的新田同学递来一个塑料盘，盘子上面放着十分精致的心形巧克力。 

「说起来，新田同学最近正在为学园祭忙碌不已吧。」我拿起一颗放进嘴里，很快口腔里就满溢出一股甜甜的牛奶巧克力的味道，「谢谢。唔，这个巧克力做得很好吃，口感一点也不腻。」 

「是，是吗......」新田同学露出了一点腼腆的神情，「谢谢响希君的称赞......」 

她的话音刚落，我忽然意识到如果这是新田同学自己亲手做的巧克力，那我这样不自觉地评价了她的手艺是不是有点太唐突了。 

留下「谢谢款待」的话后正准备离开，背后传来新田同学的喊声。 

「一会儿还有多余的巧克力原料剩下的话可以来做哦......！」 

我突然觉得对她十分抱歉。不管怎么说，在这个日子随便地吃掉女生递过来的巧克力实在是太不谨慎了，像是没有好好对待别人给予自己的那份饱含恩情的馈赠。 

今年学园祭恰巧安排在了情人节日期的附近。学生会成员们不知道用什么样的手段说服了老师，竟然在操场的树荫底下支起了一个长长的木桌，名正言顺地贩卖起了自制的「义理巧克力」。也有学生是买来送给想要感谢的好朋友的，但更多的人是在老师的眼皮底下送给了恋人或倾慕的对象。 

一旦有第一个人成功送出了给恋人的巧克力，无数人就开始争相模仿了起来，以至于学生会不得不加紧制作巧克力的进度，甚至到最后因为人手不足开放了制作巧克力的权限让购买的人随意发挥。 

在这些人中，就有我非常执着地做着「千层塔巧克力」的死党大地。「一定要做出用一千颗心垒在一起的吉尼斯纪录巧克力！」这样咆哮着的大地今天也精神抖擞地为了给新田同学不一样的惊喜而努力着。 

「喂！好像下雨了啊！」 

人群中不知道是谁突然大喊了一声，声音高过了吵吵嚷嚷地做着手工巧克力的各位甜点师们。被迫和大地一起做着巧克力的我已经按部就班地进入了倒模后冷却的阶段，心形模具里的黏糊糊的浆糊很快就会凝固，我除了一直盯着模具以外无所事事。旁边几位男生正担心着在吹干巧克力的女朋友无法避雨。在我的提议下，一群人从社团准备室把校内公用的圆形遮雨棚搬过来，并着手组装起了雨棚。 

匆匆支起的雨棚下面，大家做恋爱巧克力的热情依旧高涨，甚至有人因为砂糖、牛奶和彩色糖粒等等稀缺的原料开始小打小闹。在喧闹声中我的声音很快被淹没了。 

「有没有谁看到我做好的巧克力？」 

不会吧。我心道。还有巧克力小偷的吗？我做的那几块巧克力既没有口味也没有外型上的心意，纯粹只是凑个热闹，做好了也就是自己拿回家当做写作业时的点心而已。 

「啊响希，刚才那盘是你做的吗？有个人好像拿着那个盘子往那边走了。我本来想问问是不是你的巧克力，但是我的千层塔才堆到第八层就要倒掉了......」 

「你看见那个人往哪边走了？」 

「那边，就是那边啦！」 

最后大地也根本没有专注在和我对话上，于是我只好冲他面朝的大树底下走去。树的前面堆积着人们辛勤劳动的身影，于是我绕到树的背后想看看会不会有什么线索。 

那一瞬间我的喉咙提到了嗓子眼—— 

我突然十分后悔没有用上砂糖或牛奶，也没有像大地那样尽力做出什么别致的造型。最重要的是我缺乏新田同学那样精湛的厨艺，而那不是像学习或游戏水平一样短期内突击就可以进步的能力。 

「你如果提前说想吃的话我可以买更好的——」 

说出这句话的同时我再一次后悔了。以我的经济实力不是买不起贵重的外国巧克力，但是对方如果愿意可以随随便便买到任何想要的东西，当然也包括区区的一盒巧克力。 

「所以，能不能解释一下......」这是什么状况？！ 

穿着不知用什么不合校规的手段得来的校服混进了校园的大和捏起第二颗巧克力，像是没什么兴趣地放进嘴里。「真是平凡无奇的味道。」 

我想不论是谁，听到自己本来就勉勉强强的糕点技艺被毫不客气地批评，都会感到十分生气。「是啊，没错，我就只有这点水平而已。」只是随便地做出来的东西，果然和新田同学之前认真制作的天差地别。 

「你自己也吃一个。」 

说着，一颗巧克力就在我完全没有预料到的情况下被强硬地塞进了我嘴里。我几乎是条件反射性地嚼了下去。 

味同嚼蜡。我明显地感受到了自己的沮丧。 

盘子里的巧克力很快就只剩一颗了。大家以最坏的情况预估的那场大雨最终没有落下来。以零星的雨点作为收尾，天色很快开始放晴。又轮到大家把遮雨棚收起来的时间，而停留在「手工巧克力」制作摊位的人也开始陆陆续续散去。原料已经什么也没剩下了。 

我最终迈开脚步走向折叠着遮雨棚的学生们，说话的方向还朝着背靠树干的大和：「吃完最后一个就赶紧回去吧，要是在学校里被发现了会变成大新闻的。」 

「要是不吃完这最后一个，就不用回去的意思吗？」 

我正因意料之外的应答将要回头，却听见大地喊道：「哦！这不是峰吗！」和大地一起出现的新田同学也开心地招手问好：「峰君，这次的学园祭真的谢谢了！」 

到底发生了什么......看着我疑惑的表情，新田同学继续解释道：「响希君还不知道吧，多亏峰君帮助学生会说动了校长才有了这一届学园祭上的巧克力贩卖区域。结果这么大受好评，听说校长已经同意来年继续办了呢！」 

「我说啊挚友，我一直觉得你是我见过最靠得住的人了，但是你怎么能不记得峰了呢？你去年到大阪旅游的时候在通天塔底下认识的啊！」大地走过来用右手搭上我的肩膀，惩罚似的一把勒着我的脖子，「别人可是专程从那么远的地方赶过来参加我们学校的学园祭耶......喂，峰，响希做的巧克力好吃吗？」 

「味道出乎意料地还不错。」明显用着「峰」这个编造得过于离谱的假身份的大和说道。还不错？我怀疑自己听错了他的话而看向大和。 

「就只剩下一块了啊，有那么好吃吗！我也要尝尝！」说着就扑了过去的大地抓了个空，大和转身一闪，最后一颗巧克力也被他快速地扔进了嘴里。大地哀嚎着「作为密谋偷窃响希手制巧克力的合谋者我竟然什么也没吃到」的同时，被新田同学强行拖离现场，负责学园祭最后的清理工作去了。 

绿荫底下只剩下我和大和两个人，而这时巧克力和雨都已经没有了。 

已经到了「峰」回到大阪，而我和这已经被我忘却的好友告别的时间。有沉甸甸的东西压在胸口让我喘不过气，正因为我知道那份东西的重量，所以无法开口坦率地说出再见。 

一般人会在做情人节巧克力的时候想到「那个家伙吃不到真可惜」「有机会一定要给那个人展现一下」这种事情的吗？只有恋爱的傻瓜才会。所以那个时候我已经发现自己早就变成单恋的傻瓜了。 

「抱着思念认真做的巧克力还是那样普普通通的味道。抱歉，下次我会努力的。」 

其实根本不是随便对待，其实只是笨拙地尝试着从来没有做过的事情。如果我早一点发现就好了。如果我早一点开始练习就好了。这些想法在短短的几分钟间反复在头脑里播放，却对做出更好吃的巧克力这样看上去简单的事情没有任何帮助。 

大和是不会从那样的失败品中明白我的想法的吧。 

「很好吃。」 

我讶异地直视着大和。「不，我觉得是你平时并不会吃这样的甜食所以才会觉得......」 

「味道并不重要。因为是你做的，响希，所以它是这世上独一无二的巧克力。」 

不对。不是。这种想要考虑我的自尊的发言也太生硬了，这样怎么让我真的高兴起来...... 

但我果然还是因为被这个人别扭地赞许了一件事情而感到开心。然而这份飘飘然的喜悦还没有结束，大和从树旁某个不起眼的角落里，提出一个黑色的细长的纸袋。 

「与你亲手制作的巧克力能相媲美的回礼，你就高兴地收下吧。」 

我接过纸袋，里面是一枝怎么看都十分名贵的玫瑰，深红的色泽像是积累了多年岁月的口感醇厚的红酒。胸中的悸动开始越发地明显。 

「我向真琴确认过，情人节赠送玫瑰是代表对方对自己来说重要到不可或缺的意思。那么，我觉得送你这枝玫瑰足够代表我想说的话。」大和用手提了提并没有塌下去的衣领。 

我爱你。我想。 

「『我爱你』。」他说。


End file.
